God Bless The Perv That Invented These!
by TakeMyBreathAwayTwoTimes
Summary: Picking random scenes from Season one and adding some Quinntana to make it better. Please feel free to suggest any scene from Season1-3 :) M for a reason! One shots!
1. God Bless the Perv That Invented These!

**I have no idea where this came from :P I switched on the Tv and 'Showmance' was on at the celibacy club scene and I just couldn't stop my brain from writing a one shot! I hope you like and I like doing one shots they're a lot easier so if you have some suggestions or prompts let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Spoilers: Glee Season One Episode Two 'Showmance'.**

**Warning: Language, Finn and Puck slight bashing.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

'God Bless The Perv That Invented These.'

Santana and Quinn were left in the celibacy club meeting room to clean up. They were moving back the tables when Santana bent over to pick up another burst balloon on the floor. Quinn couldn't help looking over at the view before her. She had meant it when she blessed 'the perv' who had invented their cheerio skirts. If she thought about it though it was both a blessing and a burden as it was hard for her to keep her hands off Santana at school.

She was cut off from her thoughts by a groan from the girl she was admiring. Santana slowly stood up straight again and winced slightly.

'Stupid fucking Puck was gripping my hips too hard, talking about seeing my ovaries or some shit! He probably doesn't even know what ovaries are.' Santana complained as she rubbed her hips and gently moved the waist of her skirt to examine her bruised skin.

'Awe San that looks really sore.' Quinn sympathized as she moved to rub the girls back soothingly.

The bruises of Puck's fingers were already turning an angry shade after such a short time.

'Yeah? And whose fault is that Fabray?' Santana muttered as she moved away from Quinn to clean the board from the 'Celibacy Mottos'.

'How is it my fault you got paired with Puck?' Quinn replied annoyed that they were getting into yet another argument.

Santana merely rolled her eyes before approaching her captain menacingly.

'It's your fault because you made up this stupid balloon grinding shit! Where did you even get that from? Why don't you just go grind with Finn properly? It's not as if we don't know you're doing it all the time anyway. Ye're all over each other!' Santana explained, her tone vicious as she shoved past the girl and picked up her bag to leave.

'Come on San you know that's not true. I have to keep up appearances and you know it. People are already starting to suspect I'm just Finn's big gay beard since he joined that stupid glee club. Troll face is all over him.' Quinn reasoned as she grabbed Santana's arm to stop her leaving.

'Why do you care that she is? Funny, I used to think he was just your Big Gay Beard but I'm not so sure anymore.' Santana replied as she shook off the girls hand and crossed her arms.

'Come on Baby, you know that's not true.' Quinn argued turning Santana around to face her.

'Do I? It's amazing how fast Finn popped that balloon isn't it? You agree with Gay-Berry's statement about girls wanting sex as much as guys? You want Finn all up in there?' Santana challenged her face showing anger but her eyes showing uncertainty and vulnerability.

'Yeah I do agree with the statement. Girls want sex just as much as guys do but…' Quinn began,

Santana abruptly turned to storm out, shoving a table in her path as she made her way to the door. Quinn didn't let her open it though as she swiftly followed her and spun her around. Before Santana knew what was happening, she was pushed up against the door with Quinn's body against hers, their noses slightly brushing. She steeled herself to stay neutral as she held on to her anger.

'You didn't let me finish.' Quinn said, her voice much softer now.

'Let me go Quinn, I want to leave.' Santana said as she struggled to push the girl away from her.

'No. Listen to me.' Quinn ordered as she held the girl in place till she eventually stilled. 'I want sex just as much as any guy cause I want you. I only want sex with you.'

Santana took a moment to digest the words before moving the short distance between their faces and locked their lips.

Quinn only too happily responded, taking control of the kiss as they opened their mouths to explore each other. This however, snapped something in Santana when she suddenly pulled back to bite down on Quinn's lip. Quinn whimpered at the sudden pain but Santana soon soothed it with her tongue. They became entranced as they bruisingly explored each other without holding back.

Santana flipped their positions and slammed Quinn into the door as she moved to ravage her neck. Quinn let out a moan as Santana bit down on her pulse point and began sucking. She knew what she was doing but for once decided her girl needed this power and just went with the feelings slowly humming through her body.

'Not so innocent now Captain Fabray.' Santana whispered hotly in her ear as she unzipped her cheerio top.

Quinn hummed as she pushed herself closer to the girl, desperate for her touch. Santana brought her hands up from Quinn's waist to cover her bra-clad breasts, teasing so her nipples pressed painfully through the material. Without warning, Santana latched her mouth onto one as she almost painfully pinched the other. Quinn shrieked in surprise but moved her hands to entwine in dark hair as the girl mercilessly teased her.

Santana moved her mouth back up as she skated over Quinn's collar bone with her teeth and practically ripped the bra from the blonde's body.

'That was expensive.' Quinn muttered out as she tried to control herself under Santana's fierce gaze and wandering hands.

'I really couldn't care less.' Santana replied bluntly as she moved down to kiss, lick and suck the underside of her breasts.

Quinn removed one hand from Santana's hair and caught Santana's left hand. She moved it swiftly under her skirt and shorts as she tried to get the girl to where she needed it most. Santana avoided this, before she got to the wetness she was positive was waiting for her and removed herself completely from Quinn. Quinn groaned loudly in frustration as she watched Santana stand in front of her with a smirk. She moved forwards to reattach their lips but the girl avoided her and in one swift movement pinned both of Quinn's hands above her.

'I'm in charge here Lucy.' She said forcefully as she kept Quinn's hands above her head.

This cause Quinn to moan. No one called her Lucy, few people even knew her real name.

'Come on San, fuck me.' She moaned out as Santana reattached her lips to the other side of Quinn's neck.

'Now, I don't think that's standing by your motto baby.' Santana taunted softly as she scratched at Quinn's abs and skated her fingers just under her waistband.

Her mouth moved swiftly to Quinn's breasts this time biting down lightly before teasing it with her tongue. Quinn had lost nearly all thought as she focused on just how amazing Santana's hot mouth felt on her breasts.

'St... Stop teasing….p-please!' She managed to stutter out as she rubbed her thighs together to get some kind of friction.

'Ah, ah, ah! Now what's the motto Quinnie?' Santana mocked as she replaced her mouth with her hand and switched to the other breast.

It took Quinn a long moment to even comprehend the question she was being asked, not to mind its answer and she groaned at what it meant.

'It…it's all about…the...tt-teasing.' She said through gritted teeth as she wondered how much more she could take.

'That's right!' Santana crooned as she pulled down Quinn's shorts and skirt in one movement.

She immediately continued her teasing as she skirted her nails along Quinn's thighs and ghosted her lips. Quinn whimpered and closed her eyes to stop herself but she couldn't fight it anymore.

'F-Fuck me San! Please baby….I'm so wet...for y-you. Make me yours!' Quinn begged as she locked eyes with the Latina.

She knew the last sentence was the right one when Santana eyes went black and she plunged two fingers into Quinn without warning. A gasp and loud moan escaped from Quinn in relief and surprise as Santana straight away got up a steady rhythm. Quinn moved her hands around Santana's neck and guided their mouths back together in a sloppy kiss as their pace sped up. Santana stifled Quinn's moans with her mouth as she got faster and faster.

Quinn wrapped her legs around Santana's waist as Santana pushed her firmly into the door to keep her steady. She pulled away from their kissing and moved down, biting just under Quinn's breast to leave a mark.

'Mine.' She practically growled as she watched her girl get closer to the edge.

With one tight circle of her clit, Quinn suddenly went rigid before she began to shake violently along with a mantra of breathy moans and whimpers of Santana's name. Santana held her in place and continued to move inside her as best she could, to prolong her orgasm as she lightly kissed along her jaw. Watching Quinn come was one of her favourite things to do, the look of pure bliss on her face was worth everything.

As Quinn came back to reality, she gently kissed Santana in thanks. She gently ran her fingers through Santana's hair, something the girl always liked, as she put her feet back on the ground. Santana pulled away and moved to get Quinn's clothes for her but was stopped before she could get too far.

'Let me take care of you.' Quinn spoke softly as she brought Santana back to face her.

The vulnerability was back in the shorter girl's eyes as she tried to look away from Quinn.

'It's fine. We don't want to get caught.' She said weakly as she tried to move away again. 'Besides, your boyfriend will be waiting.' She continued bitterly.

'Baby, I don't care. I want you, my girlfriend to feel as good as you made me feel. If I could stay with you forever instead of having to kiss those chapped, slobbery lips, I would.' Quinn replied as she placed one hand on Santana's cheek and one on her hip.

They began to slowly make out as Quinn moved Santana back until she hit the edge of a table. She helped the girl up and moved her mouth to her jaw and pulse point as she unzipped the girls cheerio top and unclipped her bra. She immediately began to explore Santana's body like it was the best thing in the world as she took each nipple into her mouth and lavished her breasts. She slid the girls skirt and shorts down her thighs and let them drop to the floor as she moved back to take a look at the girl before her.

'Beautiful' she whispered, before Santana could cover herself.

She then moved between the girls legs as she locked eyes with Santana and spread them wide as she let her mouth come to touch her girl. She took a long lick at her slit, before circling her clit a few times. Santana was already close from fucking Quinn so the slow pace was torturous but welcome as the girl brought her slowly to her edge. Santana arched her back hard as Quinn suddenly entered her with her tongue, soon adding her thumb to rub her clit slowly.

'Q, I-I'm going to...' Santana muttered slightly incoherently.

Quinn moved back for a second and locked eyes with Santana once again before she replied.

'Come for me baby.' She said lovingly before she re-entered the girl and began moving faster.

Santana screamed at her release, a mixture of expletives and Quinn's name wrapped together in incoherency as she shook and arched her hands tight in Quinn's blonde hair. Quinn kept stimulating her clit as the girl came down from her high before, moving up her body with light kisses and meeting the Latina in another fierce kiss. This conveyed love and trust and showed Santana that Quinn was hers and she was Quinn's.

As the moved back and Santana jumped off the table, Quinn wrapped the girl in a tight hug giving no mind to their nudity as she kept the girl close.

'Finn means nothing to me more than a guy I have to put up with for now but you mean everything in the world. Please don't forget that.' She pleaded into the girl's hair.

Santana moved their faces back and they locked eyes as Quinn gently combed through her hair causing her to practically purr.

'I love you.' Santana said simply.

'I love you too.' Quinn replied as if it was the easiest thing to say in the world.

'Good thing we don't need to use contraception Q, you seem to really hate the 'C word'!' Santana jested as she pulled on her skirt.

'Yeah and you seem to really hate bra's!' Quinn replied as she held up her torn lace bra.

* * *

So, that's my first full on attempt at smut so feedback would be great :L

~A


	2. Flirting at the Car Wash

**_SLIGHTLY EDITED: Due to confusion I tried to fix it slightly but I don't know if it helped sorry :/_**

**Hey there. So I have decided to do like a slightly related one-shot series. So I am going to pick scenes from season one to three and put a spin on it. You can definitely give me ideas and ill write it to the best of my ability!**

**Rating : M!**

**If the Spanish is bad, its google's fault, whoops :P**

* * *

Flirting at the Carwash.

The glee club car wash was in full flow although this was mostly due to the help of the cheerio's. Quinn and Santana were working on another car, this time luckily with no perverted man staring at Santana's chest while she cleaned his car. Santana hadn't seemed to mind however as she slipped the extra tip into her bra. Quinn could barely control her rage as she tried to contain herself from ripping eyes out. ''She is my Girlfriend Asshole.'' She thought as she viciously scrubbed at the dirt on the car. She knew she was being hypocritical cause Santana had been fake dating Puck since the start of the year but there was something different about seeing Santana flirt with multiple people. Yeah she saw puck and Santana together sometimes but she usually was okay with it because she had Finn with her. She could pretend it didn't bother her that Santana was kissing and feeling up another person when she knew that it had been her that suggested it.

Santana secretly knew exactly what she was doing to her girlfriend. Whether she would ever admit it, there was nothing better than a jealous Quinn, she always took her the way she wanted. There were never any sweet kisses or gentle kisses, just a dominant angry Quinn ready to put Santana in her place. Santana always put up a show of resistance but she secretly relished in the feeling. It's not like she didn't love all the sex they had, it was always amazing but sometimes she just needed a change. Quinn in that outfit was just waiting to take charge.

'The gleeks are pathetic. Nancy and Aretha have been washing his car for over an hour now, while the rest of them work on the same car together. I've done more cars in the time Rachel's been squeezing that sponge than they have, put together.' Santana muttered to Quinn as they scrubbed the hood of their next car.

'Yeah well that's probably because they're getting a quarter of the cars we are cause the towns horn dogs have been notified that there's a Latina ready to strip for an extra tip.' Quinn growled back while keeping her fake smile intact.

'Mama's got to buy her some new shoes and mi Abuela said if I was caught shop lifting again _Sería la última cosa que haga. _And your just jealous cause you can look but you can't touch.' Santana replied winking as Quinn straightened up to cross her arms.

'Why don't you just make your boyfriend buy them for you…Oh that's right, you dumped him.' Quinn said sarcastically as her eyes glared at Santana.

Santana's confidence wavered a bit as she was caught off guard but the comment. She hadn't thought Quinn would find out so fast and she wondered how she had. She had meant to tell her but she knew she wouldn't react well.

'Um...I…Its Puck, he wouldn't have bought them for me anyway.' Santana replied after regaining her control.

'How could you do this Santana? No better yet, how could you do this without asking me first.' Quinn hissed at the girl as she moved closer.

'Because Quinn, he was my boyfriend and I shouldn't have to consult you just because I am tired of giving him Blow all the time.' Santana snapped.

'You can't be serious. Of course it affects me, that's how rumours start. And may I remind you it was you who decided you had to give puck more than just kissing! ' Quinn replied as if it was obvious her voice remaining low.

'Cause not every guy is as nieve as Finn and thinks youll eventually give it up! You made me find someone so you cant be mad at me for what I have to do in order to keep him!' Santana snarled at Quinn. 'You know Quinn, nearly every other girl in school has another girl that they hand out with the most and no one takes any notice of any of them. They call them Best Friends and that's what everyone else thinks we are. What makes you so special that you think people would just assume you were getting some of this?' Santana growled out before turning to finish cleaning the waiting car.

Quinn stood there, ready to make a witty retort when she looked down at Santana. Her mind suddenly went blank as she watched her girlfriend clean the rims of the wheel, her ass up in the air. Quinn could feel the arousal, it had been burning since Santana had walked in this morning. Yes it was the same as everyone else was wearing but god her girl could work it. Between her abs, chest and now her ass, Quinn didn't know how she was going to make it home.

She continued to stare, lost in her thoughts and imagination, until there was a loud crash. Quinn was jerked from her haze as she looked over to the car next to her. Santana jumped up from her bent over position to witness the gossip and as she did, her ass rubbed against Quinn's front due to their close proximity. Quinn moaned rather loudly and Santana couldn't hide her triumphant smirk as she kept her position, looking over her shoulder at the blushing girl. Knowing no one was looking at them, Quinn took the opportunity to wrap her arms around Santana's waist and gently trace her fingers over her abs and scratching every now and then. Before Santana could show her appreciation of Quinn's boldness, they were both taken in by the drama unfolding.

'You busted my window. I can't believe this, you busted my window.' Kurt said astonished as he stared in disbelief.

Everyone crowded around but kept their distance from Mercedes wondering what she would do next.

'Yeah? Well you busted my heart. Hmph.' She replied before storming off.

Santana bit her lip guiltily. She suddenly didn't feel so confident.

'Maybe we went a bit far…' She muttered softly taking comfort in the warmth of Quinn's body against hers, even if it wouldn't last long.

'S, you know we didn't have a choice. That one was Sue's idea.' Quinn replied quietly as she pulled back.

They quickly got back to work, waving in the next car as Kurt mourned his broken window. A little while later Quinn found herself in a similar yet more powerful rage. Santana was now leaning against the door of a ken doll look alike, while he flirted with her shamelessly.

'Wow my car has never been so clean yet I bet you can be a dirty girl when you want to be.' He commented as he placed one hand beside Santana's head.

'Hmm...Well maybe you'll have to find out.' She replied winking as she internally cringed at the pick-up line.

'I think that skirt is getting you hot, why don't you take it off.' He suggested as he eyed her up and down.

'I wish but my coach won't let me.' Santana pouted fakily as she slightly arched off the car showing off her cleavage.

'Shame. Here's the money for the wash and a little extra. Maybe you can call me sometime.' He suggested as he handed her the money and retreated to the driver's side.

Santana smiled as she inwardly shuddered at the creepy guy with the half hard-on on display. She tucked the tip into her bra with the rest and dropped the wash money into the bucket by Quinn. As the guy drove off, she quickly crumpled up the number he had given her and through it into the bin. She turned to Quinn crinkling her nose in disgust as she watched her girlfriends face turn red.

'I really hope those shoes are worth it.' Quinn said as nonchalantly as possible.

'Oh they are. They're new season Loubouton suede boots Q. Worth every creepy leer.' Santana replied smartly.

'Alright pathetic cheerio's, this car wash is over. I expect all the buckets back in the storage room in five minutes, the money in the choir room and your uniform skirts in mint condition on Monday!' Sue suddenly announced through her megaphone with Emma clutching her ears beside her.

Santana and Quinn immediately picked up their things and started walking towards the school. Quinn was called over by sue but as Santana moved to follow she felt a pull on her skirt making her jerk backwards.

'Hey, I was thinking you could come back to my house and wash me down!' A man is his midlife-crisis insisted as he tugged Santana's skirt. 'Don't worry though, you won't get your skirt dirty. It won't be on you for long.'

Santana physically cringed at the man pulling on her skirt. Yes she had flirted with guys but never too old and never giving guys too much. She tried to take a step back but the man's firm grip only tightened as she fought. She gulped as she tried to steady herself.

'Look, I don't know if you got the wrong impression but I…I'm not interested. I was just doing my job to raise funds for my club.' Santana said quietly as she looked everywhere but at the man, trying to get her strength to pull the skirt harder.

'Oh so the whore has had a change of heart now has she? No longer getting people's money so she's not putting out?' The man questioned harshly as he eyed her hungrily. 'That's alright Honey, I have plenty of money for you.'

'I don't want your money…I…I'm not a whore.' Santana replied as her tug to get free became more frantic.

'Oh you'll do it for free then slut? Goody.' He replied his free hand moving to her ass.

'Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing? GET AWAY FROM HER!' Could suddenly be heard as heavy footsteps came towards them.

'Q!' Santana shouted to the frantically running blonde.

'I'm just about to show your little exotic friend here a good time.' The man said nonchalantly.

'Yeah well she doesn't want it!' Quinn said firmly as she batted the man's hand away from her girlfriend's ass. 'She is taken.' She continued as she pulled Santana back from the man, digging her nails into his arm to release it from her.

'You little bitch. I'm just taking what's being offered.' The man replied as he took a threatening step forward.

'There is nothing here. Go look elsewhere.' Quinn said angrily as she stood confidentially facing the man, Santana doing her best to do the same.

The man stared hard at both girls for a tense moment before turning with an annoyed grunt and getting back into his car. As he turned onto the road outside the main gate, Santana lost all her strength to hold it together and fell into Quinn's arms.

'Q _*sob*_ I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you, I just wanted the money and to make you jealous and it got out of hand. *Sniff* Please don't hate me.' Santana begged in-between weeping.

Quinn simply wrapped the girl in her arms as tightly as she could and place discreet kisses on her temple. She kept the jealousy comment in the back of her mind for when she had calmed Santana down.

'San, shh. Its okay, it wasn't your fault. How were you to know some creepy old man were would try to force you with him. I could never hate you.' Quinn comforted as she stroked her hair.

Santana stepped back abruptly and began digging in her bra taking out the extra money she had earned. If it wasn't for the look of determination and still wet cheeks, Quinn would have been a bit turned on.

When she was sure she had it all, she gripped Quinn's hand a shoved it into hers in a crumpled mess. Quinn gave her a strange look before looking at the boob money.

'Santana why are you giving me this?' Quinn asked.

'I…You save me and I want you to….You should go buy yourself something nice.' Santana explained becoming unsure of herself. 'Like the new season Loubouton suede boots.' She said as her head turned cutely to the side.

'Babe I don't want Loubouton boots, they're more your style. You earned this you have it.' Quinn insisted.

'No please I doesn't feel right anymore. I took it too far I shouldn't have flirted with other guys in front of you and acted like I was selling myself.' Santana said ashamedly before softly adding. 'I acted like… una prostituta.'

'Santana Lopez, you are not a prostitute. Do not for one second think you are. You were just using your god sculpted body to make a buck. There is no shame in flaunting your perfection.' Quinn said sweetly as she pulled Santana in for a hug.

Normally she would kiss her upset away but they were in the middle of a parking lot and anyone could come out at any minute. She pulled back slightly and linked arms with Santana as she picked up the forgotten money and bucket and lead them both towards the school.

'Now normally I would just put this into the charity box but since the charity is glee club and were using it to destroy them let's keep it and go somewhere fancy for out next date night.' Quinn suggested to a finally cheering up Santana.

'That would be nice.' Santana smiled softly.

* * *

As the girls finally reached home, they couldn't be more relieved. They had wasted their Saturday together to help Sue with her revenge plan and they just wanted an evening alone. Santana opened the front door and hoped that her parents were away which was often the case.

'¿Mamá? Papá? Ya estoy de vuelta de la recaudación de fondos. ¿Hola? Quinn está aquí.' Santana yelled out. 'Guess their go….'

Quinn moved forward swiftly and pushed her lips against Santana's before she could finish her sentence. Santana breathlessly reciprocated after the surprise wore off and immediately wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulder. Quinn deepened the kiss quickly and nudged her tongue between Santana's lips. Santana immediately began to battle with her but Quinn wasn't having any of it. She moved back and bit down slightly on Santana's lip.

'Stop it.' Quinn said as she stared into Santana's eyes insistently.

Santana bit her own lip to prevent herself from moaning at the pure look of dominance in Quinn's eyes. Quinn watched as Santana's eyes blackened with want and knew she had made the right decision. As they drove home, Quinn had thought back on Santana's admittance to making her jealous and her unadulterated flaunting throughout the day and it suddenly clicked. She slightly wondered if Santana would still want it after her scare but clearly she did.

Quinn quickly pressed back into Santana, in turn pushing her into the wall. As Santana kissed her back eagerly with small grunts Quinn trailed her fingers over Santana's abs much like she had done earlier, tracing just under her bra and skirt. Santana pushed up her hips to get Quinn's fingers lower but it was no use. Quinn completely pulled back before hooking her arm under Santana's knees and her back, lifting her up. Santana shrieked in surprise but her arms were still around Quinn's neck so she pulled them tighter.

Quinn ascended the stairs as Santana pressed kissed against her neck and jaw in appreciation. Quinn walked into Santana's large black, purple and white room and kicked the door closed. She tossed Santana onto the bed and before she knew it, she was straddling her with their lips reattached. Santana was more insistent this time as she ran her hand down Quinn's spine and one into her hair.

'You're so strong Quinnie. Ugh, Quiero que te!' Santana whimpered out as Quinn kissed along the top of her breasts and moved her hips against her.

Santana pulled Quinn's hair to move to her lips and Quinn had had enough. She sat back on Santana's thighs and grabbed both of the tanned girl's arms and pushed them into the pillow above her head. Santana immediately tried to get free as she shuffled and pushed against Quinn's hold but it was no use. She looked up to see Quinn looking down at her with a domineering determination and she once again held back a moan as she felt herself getting wetter. She instead let out a sigh and fake grumble of acceptance.

Two seconds later, Quinn's mouth was biting down on her pulse point and making her hips jerk up slightly. She wrapped her hands around each other to stop herself from moving and this seemed to satisfy Quinn as she let go and tugged on the string of Santana's bikini top. It easily came undone and Quinn ripped it from Santana and tossed it across the room. She then bent down towards Santana's peaked nipples softly blowing on them making them harder. As her lips brushed them, she swiftly moved back much to Santana's displeasure and pulled down Santana's skirt and spanks. As air brushed against Santana's aching pussy she couldn't help moaning out in want.

'Oh Santana, it doesn't look like your uniform will be okay for Monday at all.' Quinn tutted as she finally bit down on her nipple.

'Worth it.' Santana groaned out as her hands moved to hang on to her head board. 'Quinn please I need more.'

'What was that? Are you begging me?' Quinn questioned smugly.

Santana immediately shut her mouth and stubbornly refused to say anymore. Quinn rolled her eyes and ran her tongue along the skin of Santana's chest.

'Why so Quiet Baby? Tell me what you want.' Quinn breathed heavily into her ear.

'You…' Santana managed stubbornly before she gave in. 'Te quiero dentro de mí! Please!'

Quinn smirked at the girl and brought her hand down to circle her clit.

'Now was that so hard Santana?' She said as she flicked her slightly, listening to her catching breath.

Santana merely shook her head and bit her lip as Quinn brought her fingers to circle her entrance.

'That was a nasty game you were playing today Santana, trying to make me jealous.' Quinn scolded as she moved her hand away.

With a sharp snap of her wrist, she slapped Santana hard on her inner thigh making the girl howl.

'You want more? You should have thought about that before using me for your fun.' She continued as the back of her hand slapped Santana's other thigh.

Santana wasn't howling from pain but from pleasure as she felt herself dripping onto the bed. She looked up at the determined look on Quinn's face and she knew. Quinn knew her game to get her some dominance and she was giving it to her better than she would have thought.

'Please Quinn, I'm sorry.' She begged out suddenly, shocking herself.

'What was that? Speak up?' Quinn replied as she ran her fingers through sopping folds.

'I'm Sorry! Haré cualquier cosa, por favour?!' Santana loudly pleaded as her knuckles went white from the pressure in her stomach, the throbbing between her thighs and her need to touch Quinn.

'There's a good girl.' Quinn said before plunging two fingers in without warning.

Santana screamed out in relief and surprise as she felt skilful finger take her finally. The pace was quick and hard and her eyes shut tightly as she felt her body already start to jerk. Quinn herself was just as wet as she rubbed herself along Santana's thigh for some relief.

'Who do you belong to Santana?' Quinn asked as she kept the bruising pace.

'Y-you.' Santana stuttered out as she lifted her hips to meet the thrusts.

'Look at me Santana.' Quinn spoke authoritively.

Santana's eyes snapped open to look at Quinn with some effort as she felt herself get closer.

'What are you?' Quinn said as she slammed a third finger into Santana.

'Yours Q…..Soy el suyo….Please!' Santana gasped out as her muscles began to tighten.

Quinn knew what was left to do and as she flicked her thumb over her clit, she watched her girlfriend violently fall over the edge. Not soon after she too came to her climax from the friction of Santana's quivering thighs and the blissful face that greeted her as she watched her girlfriend.

Santana's aftershocks violently shook her as Quinn refused to slow down her pace. Her hands, which had become limp next to the head board moved to push Quinn away.

'No…no more… agotado!' She protested weakly as her hands nudged at Quinn's to stop.

'We're done when I say.' Quinn insisted as she flicked Santana's clit in time with her thrusts.

Santana groaned out as she felt herself catapult over the edge once more. This time her body wracked with the power of her orgasm as her sensitive body went into overdrive. Quinn seeing the uncontrolled jolts, slowed down her thrusts and gradually brought Santana down from her bliss.

Santana's eyes shut tightly as her body fell limp on the bed unable to move. Those had been some of her most powerful orgasms and she felt so satisfied. After Quinn's hands completely stopped moving and Santana felt the girl start to pull out, her hyper-sensitive body immediately shook from the movement and her hands flew to stop the movement.

'Not yet' she spoke softly, her eyes just cracked open. 'Please?' She added showing Quinn she would still submit.

Quinn smiled softly at the spent girl and lay down beside her, her fingers still in her core. She kissed the side of Santana's face and watched the girl regain some of her responsiveness. She turned her head and kissed Quinn softly. It was a languid kiss as the two girls lovingly displayed their affection for one another.

'You okay?' Quinn asked softly, a little worried about their incident earlier.

'Mhm. Give me a sec and I'll return the favour, promise.' Santana replied slightly slurred.

'I'm fine thank you. Your beauty got me there.' Quinn smiled as the girl rolled her eyes softly.

'Te amo.' Santana said softly as she moved to rub her nose off Quinn's. 'Do you want me to get back together with Puck?' She questioned softly.

'Not unless you want to.' Quinn replied, logic finally meeting reason in her head.

'I will, if you want me to. I know I should have discussed it with you but I just…It makes me feel weird.' Santana said sheepishly.

'Weird how?' Quinn asked.

'It feels wrong. I know you want us to stay hidden but I shouldn't have to touch penis to stay that way. I can just be pretend single.' Santana justified as she tried not to sound too pleading.

'Then that's what you can do.' Quinn smiled. 'It's not like anyone would think I was special enough to tap that anyway!'

Santana giggled softly as she moved her hand to the hand between her legs and removed it slowly. There was a small whimper but she contained it as she rested her head on Quinn's chest.

'Thank you for that.' Santana said quietly as her eyes began to close.

'I love you. And the secret that you totally get off on being dominated is safe with me.' Quinn said as she winked at Santana and pulled the blankets over them.

* * *

**All mistakes are mine cause its super late. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**~A**


End file.
